


In A Bind

by Nicxan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dubcon play, Fursuit, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, non-con play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Eric is bound and gagged in the backroom in Freddy Fazbear's.And he's so, so excited about it.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Phone Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	In A Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galactic_Void](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Void/gifts).



> This was a lot of fun to write -- I've missed writing these two. Thanks for the request, Galactic_Void!
> 
> Also massive thanks to CaptainAddict and placeholder000 for beta'ing this for me!

Eric didn’t like this.  
  
Well, no, that wasn’t _entirely_ true. Even though this sort of roleplaying wasn’t his idea of fun, he couldn’t deny that there were butterflies in his stomach. There was something to being bound, totally helpless, at William’s mercy ... He might be frustrated with the actual scene, but he did enjoy the bondage aspect of it.  
  
He had to be talked into this in the first place. Really, the idea of being ‘captive’ hadn’t been one that occurred to him, nor did he see the appeal. William had seemed excited about it, though. Extremely excited, even; he even got an erection just talking about the proposed scenario. Eric didn’t want to deny him, not when he was that eager. He just had to find the bright side of things.  
  
If they did a scene like this, with him gagged and quiet, wouldn’t that mean that William would be talking more to fill the silence? Eric really did love the tone of William’s voice -- every single word he said sounded like liquid silk. He’d be confident, he’d be in control, he’d be ... God, no, he couldn’t deny it. He _did_ like this. He hadn’t expected that.  
  
Eric moaned softly behind his silk gag, shifting awkwardly on the tiled floor of the pizzeria. He tried to inch around, anything to get away from the staring empty eyes of the Fredbear suit, but there wasn’t enough room to do that. He was stuck right where he was, in near-total darkness, surrounded by the parts and mechanics of their springlocked suits.  
  
On a closer look, however, Eric noticed something missing. Spring Bonnie seemed to be totally accounted for except for three very important things: his head, his left paw, and his right paw. Everything else was perfectly in place, looking as pristine as William expected. Eric furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What had happened?  
  
Answers couldn’t come soon enough. Really, he couldn’t figure out how long he had been sitting there. His butt was starting to get sore and having his arms bound behind his back like this was starting to take a toll on his shoulders. He squirmed beneath the ties and silken knots. The way they rubbed up against his skin almost made him moan again. They felt so soft against his arms and his mouth ...  
  
_‘Where’s William?’_ It was the only thing Eric could think about. He was painfully aware of his erection and how it strained against his trousers. It already was throbbing with need, with desperation. William always had that effect on him -- and William knew that. Maybe he was drawing it out on purpose. Eric wouldn’t be surprised about that, really.  
  
Much to his shame, the delay was having its intended effect. Every second that passed left Eric more and more needy. He tried to rub up against something, but was unable to find any relief. He just couldn’t move as needed.  
  
Eric jumped when the door finally opened and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. Light from the pizzeria hall filtered into the tiny room, illuminating the few suits they had and Eric himself. A familiar head poked in, and Eric found himself extremely confused.  
  
_‘... Spring Bonnie?’_ Spring Bonnie’s head had poked around the corner in all of its glory. Its permanent, toothy smile usually scared Eric, and this was no exception. Eric scooted back, pressing up against the wall, as Spring Bonnie entered.  
  
Wait. It was just Spring Bonnie’s head and paws. William was still wearing his purple polo shirt, badge proudly shining on the right side of his chest. He had on his khakis and black work shoes. Aside from the fursuit head, he looked immaculate and pristine as always. He always took pride in his appearance.  
  
William didn’t say anything as he entered the room. He took his sweet time entering, too; he stepped in slowly, tilting his head as he looked at Eric. Eric swore he could hear an excited sigh, but it was hard to determine if it was his own or William’s.  
  
He could see the tent in William’s pants almost immediately. It seemed to grow in front of him, leaving Eric rather breathless and whimpery. He could imagine William’s hard cock now with its purple tip, precum dripping off of the head. The imagery made him groan again, and his eyes fluttered.  
  
God, he wanted that cock right now. Eric wanted to suck him off so badly. He wanted to hear William’s shaky gasps and groans, feel the way he clung to his hair. But apparently, that wasn’t what William had in mind. He would have to wait for that.  
  
For now, he continued to stare up at William with wide eyes. The trembling was real, but it wasn’t out of fear -- it was of sheer arousal. The closer William got to him, the worse the shaking became. This anticipation was absolutely killing him. William lightly kicked his leg, making Eric jerk backwards.  
  
_“Mmph!”_ Eric tried to speak through the gag, but it was useless. William’s soft little moan told him that he really, really liked that -- so he did it again. He even added some squirming for good measure, panting from the exertion of it.  
  
“My, my, you’re in a predicament, aren’t you?” William’s sweet, sultry tones were muffled from the fursuit head, but they were still delectable. Eric whimpered and tried to jerk around, but it was still of no use. William enjoyed the show, though; he knew that.  
  
William stepped closer. He radiated power with each movement, each controlled little action. Even with the fursuit pieces on, Eric still found himself in awe of how incredible William really was. He stared up, eyes shining with desire, as his lover stood over him.  
  
“I can tell you’ve tried to escape. Your bonds aren’t where they were.” William tsk’d, shaking his head as he did so. “You knew there was no getting out of this. So why did you try?”  
  
If he spoke, every word he made would be muffled by the gag. So, Eric didn’t bother. Instead, he just whined, shaking his head in protest. Protesting _what,_ he didn’t know, but anything to add to the scene William had in mind.  
  
William crouched in front of him. Spring Bonnie’s eyes bored into Eric’s, leaving him somewhat uneasy. He glanced away, shutting his eyes. A soft, fuzzy paw cupped his cheek, forcing him to look back to him.  
  
_“Naughty boy.”_  
  
Eric’s cock throbbed at William’s scolding. He groaned as quietly as he could manage, which wasn’t very quiet at all. Yes, he had been, he’d been so bad, couldn’t William just punish him already --?  
  
William gently slapped the side of Eric’s face with the fuzzy paw. It didn’t hurt at all, but it did leave him rather disoriented. Eric blinked in shock, letting out a muffled cry of confusion. Why had he ...?  
  
“And do you know how we punish those who don’t listen?” William asked. It was a rhetorical question, so Eric remained quiet. “Do you, Eric?”  
  
Eric shook his head.  
  
William purred beneath the Spring Bonnie head in sheer, utter delight. He rose to his feet. It took some expert dexterity to get the paws off, but he managed it. The sound of a zipper sent a thrill through Eric’s spine. He stared blatantly as William pulled down his trousers, revealing his hard cock.  
  
It was just as Eric had imagined it looking. William’s cock stood proud, purple at the tip ... but there was no leaking precum. Hopefully, Eric would be able to please him. It was all his mind could focus on right now.  
  
William ripped off the silk gag off of his mouth. Eric gasped in shock, taking in breaths properly for the first time in what felt like hours. He gasped and gulped for air, panting heavily, and when he finally looked up to William again, he had the paws back on.  
  
“Suck it,” he commanded. “And make it good for me, pet.”  
  
Eric felt himself mentally drop. He scooted forward, struggling to get onto his knees, and opened his mouth as wide as he could. He was apparently moving too slow for William; he put a fuzzy paw on the back of his head to pull him forward. The touch felt so soft compared to the rough action, and Eric didn’t know how to process it.  
  
He took William’s cock into his mouth, moaning all the while. It felt so hard, so wonderful -- it was damn near intoxicating every single time he was allowed to do this. Eric bobbed his head up and down on William’s cock, swirling his tongue along the head to amplify William’s pleasure. He only wished that he had his arms; he could make it even better that way. But he would work with what he had.  
  
Eric shut his eyes, humming pleasantly around William, hoping the vibration would make his cock twitch in his mouth. It did, and Eric whimpered as he continued to suck. Feeling William’s hand on the back of his head only pressured him to do even better.  
  
“Oh, _fuck yes,_ that’s a good boy ...” Eric could barely hear William over the sound of his efforts, but he sounded like he was high. He pushed Eric further down on his cock, verging on deepthroating.  
  
Eric had experience in these matters. Instead of gagging on William’s cock, he relaxed his gag reflex, leaning forward to take the whole thing in. Eric felt it slide down his throat in that pleasantly familiar way. Eric wasn’t surprised when the paw on his head held him where he was. William’s grip was always strong, even with the fuzzy exterior. 

William’s little gasps and strangled breaths told him everything he needed to know: that he liked this. Eric couldn't help but let out a shuddery breath through his nose. His breath tickled William’s skin, which made William jerk forward ever so slightly.  
  
“Nngh --”  
  
Eric felt the telltale throb in his mouth. Excitement welled up within him, and it took everything in his power to just stay still. He’d come soon, he’d be able to feel William’s come shoot down his throat, filling him up --  
  
Then, William suddenly pulled his cock out of Eric’s mouth. Eric let out a little confused cry, staring up at William in shock.  
  
“I don’t want to finish that way,” William rasped. It was almost impossible to understand him that time, considering everything. “Up on your feet. Now.”  
  
Eric struggled to stand and William didn’t help; he just watched as Eric slowly stood. When William motioned to the table, Eric rushed over and stood in front of it. The little ledge on the lower half allowed him to sit up onto the cold, metal table. He shivered as he sat.  
  
“Now ...”  
  
William grumbled as he took off the paws again; Eric could hear it. He had to stifle a little giggle as he watched William set the paws next to him. The sight was just so funny to him. When William’s hands went to his zipper, however, he knew better than to ruin the moment.  
  
Eric arched up his hips, allowing William to slide his pants down seamlessly. Eric noticed that William didn’t remove his boxers immediately, much to his agony. He forced himself to remain still, though. He had to. If he struggled too much, he would fall off of the table.  
  
“I think you’re enjoying this,” William said. Spring Bonnie’s head looked down at Eric’s straining erection. “How amusing.”  
  
Eric swallowed and looked away, unable to deny how hot his cheeks had gotten. He couldn’t deny the erection; it had been there for what felt like forever. Every word he tried to say immediately died on the tip of his tongue. They just felt pointless. All he was supposed to do was play along and play the part of the helpless captive. At least he was doing a good job with that.  
  
William reached for the paws, then paused. Instead of putting them on right away, he fished for something in his back pocket. Eric squinted, trying to see the small packet that William pulled out, only to blush deeply when he realized that it was lube.  
  
William coated his hands with it, then moved one hand down to coat his cock with the lube. Eric watched, entranced, as William stroked himself at a leisurely pace. It didn’t last forever, though; he stepped forward, holding out two fingers, slick with lube.  
  
Eric knew where they were going. He parted his legs instinctively and worked around the awkward lump that his arms had become due to the bonds. He was panting softly with desperation and need ... so lost was he in desire that he had forgotten that his boxers were blocking William’s way.  
  
“Spreading your legs for me?” William laughed, a rich sound that made Eric’s heart flutter. “Very, very naughty. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you were so damned horny for me.”  
  
Much to Eric’s surprise, William simply put the paws back on. His first instinct was to think that they were going to be ruined -- that was company property! They couldn’t use those with lube in them! But then William rested his covered hand on top of Eric’s tent and began to palm him off nice and slow.  
  
Eric moaned softly, rocking into William’s touch. It felt so strange to have something ... furry ... there, but he couldn’t deny how damn good William always made him feel. It was intoxicating, and each and every second that William’s hand was down there, Eric felt more and more pressure building. He was sure there was a wet spot on the boxers, too.  
  
“I -- I --”  
  
“Now, now,” William purred. “No talking.”  
  
Eric promptly snapped his mouth shut. Everything he wanted to say suddenly didn’t matter.  
  
He wished this could last forever. God, if William wanted him to come like this, he could absolutely do it. Most people would be ashamed of that -- Eric just knew how amazing his partner was.  
  
“I think that’s enough of that. You do want more, don’t you? Nod your head.”  
  
Eric did so.  
  
“You want this --” William briefly touched his cock, slick with lube and Eric’s saliva. “-- inside of you?”  
  
Eric nodded again.  
  
Normally, William would be smirking right about now. Eric wished he could see that instead of the permanent smile on Spring Bonnie’s face, but he would make do with his imagination. He watched as the furry paws pulled down his boxers, and watched when his erection sprung free. Precum leaked from his slit, trailing down his length and towards his thighs.  
  
“Oh, you _are_ desperate.” William chuckled darkly. “I’m going to have a lot of fun with this.”  
  
William, once again, cursed under his breath when he removed the paw from his left hand. He looked down at it briefly, cursed again, and then hurriedly applied more lube onto two of his fingers.  
  
“Stay still,” William said. “It’ll make it much easier for me if you do.”  
  
Eric whined, tilting his head to the side and trying desperately to stay under control. William’s fingers probed his entrance, teasing the outer rim and leaving Eric a squirming mess. Once a lone finger actually entered him, Eric couldn’t help but gasp and arch his back.  
  
“What did I tell you?” William’s tone sounded so harsh, so rough. Eric bit his lower lip and forced himself to stay down against the cold metal of the table. It was so difficult to be quiet when his lover was like this, but he’d manage. He couldn’t remember the last time that William had been so ... _involved_ when fucking like this.  
  
He didn’t want to waste it.  
  
Eric gradually adjusted to one finger pushing in and out of him rather quickly -- he always did. So when William pushed in the second finger, he wasn’t too surprised. He kept his focus entirely on staying still, squeezing his eyes shut and biting back whimpers and moans as William finger-fucked him. It was harsh and ruthless; that combined with the chill of the lube left Eric shivering.  
  
“Do you think you’re ready?” William asked.  
  
Eric nodded his head.  
  
“Good boy. I think you are too.”  
  
William pulled out his fingers. Eric felt absolutely empty, despondent without William inside of him. He stared up with pleading eyes, staring right at the Spring Bonnie head. William was too busy putting the paw back on to care.  
  
When those fuzzy paws grasped his thighs, Eric eased into the touch. They were so warm, so soft ... Eric sighed happily, smiling dreamily as he continued to stare up at William. Spring Bonnie stared back at him with big, empty eyes. The sight made Eric cringe.  
  
“Now, now.” William moved one paw to hold his cock, guiding it to Eric’s lubed-up entrance. He did so in the most infuriatingly slow manner, just rubbing the head of his cock up against him. “That’s not very nice. Apologize for cringing at me, Eric. I’m doing you a favor, after all.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.  
  
“Very good. Good pets get rewards. And I think that you’ve earned it.”  
  
With that, William began to push his cock inside of Eric. He normally did it slowly, just to make sure Eric would adjust properly. Tonight, he did no such thing -- he pushed in hard, and he pushed in fast. Eric yelped, somewhat out of pain, but mostly out of shock.  
  
One of the fuzzy paws clapped over Eric’s mouth to silence him. He whined at this, but even when he tilted his head side to side, he couldn’t shake it off. His protests were muffled as William began to fuck him faster -- and before long, his protests were a long forgotten memory.  
  
This felt amazing. Eric couldn’t remember the last time he got thoroughly _fucked._ Usually, it was nice and soft and gentle, and he liked that. But this was something else entirely, and he couldn’t deny that he liked it. William pumped in and out of him at an incredible speed, snarling and heaving breaths behind the mask.  
  
Eric wasn’t sure if it was possible to go this fast, but he didn’t care at this point. His eyes were half-lidded and his glasses were fogged. At this point, he couldn’t see anything at all -- he could only feel what William was doing to him. He was taking him for himself, showing the amount of control he had over Eric. Every part of him belonged to William, and he was making that very, very clear.  
  
At that realization, Eric nearly came. The only thing that stopped him was that William would disapprove. So, he restrained himself. It took every ounce of willpower he could muster to not come, even as William was snarling and panting like he was in heat. Eric had never heard that before from him, and it only made him long for more.  
  
“Mmph!” Eric cried, muffled by the fuzzy paw. The paw pads felt oddly smooth and extremely fake, somewhat jarring him out of the whole situation now and again. Those were the moments when his arms ached from laying on them so awkwardly, when he could actually feel the bonds digging into him. Then William’s thorough fucking sent him back into that mindless state of being, one of total ecstasy.  
  
“Going -- going to fucking come --” William growled out. Eric’s eyebrows shot up -- this was the fastest that he had ever heard this. He was close to coming? _Already?_  
  
It was only a moment longer before Eric felt William’s cock twitch and throb inside of him. The sensation made Eric groan and squirm, desperate for him to hit his prostate, but it didn’t quite get there. William was moving too fast to make that plan work.  
  
When William came, Eric felt pure and utter bliss. He moaned softly as his come shot into him and filled him up. God, this always felt so good, and he was always left wanting more after --  
  
“Come. Now.”  
  
It barely sounded like William’s voice. It sounded more like a rasp, something that he would hear from a horror movie. Even so, Eric felt sheer and utter relief when he finally came. His come landed on the outside of the paws, his polo shirt -- but he didn’t care. He was in heaven right now, coasting on that incredible feeling of release.  
  
He barely noticed the world around him -- he was so lost in the feeling of pleasure, the one that left him breathless and shaking. William always made him feel like this. It was something that he knew he’d come back for again and again.  
  
William didn’t say much at all -- in fact, he hardly said anything. He pulled out of Eric without a word and began to remove the paws. Eric, too blissed out to even function, barely even noticed.  
  
“That ... that was ...”  
  
“Wonderful. Yes.” William began washing out the paws, wincing every time he got close to some of the come on them. “You played your part well.”  
  
“Oh, you, uh -- you think so?” Eric laughed, delighted, and struggled to sit up. He blushed deeply at the sight of the come stains on his shirt. “I did my best.”  
  
“For someone who has never been in that situation, you did well.” William took off the Spring Bonnie head. His gorgeous blond hair was slightly matted, and beads of sweat had clearly run down his forehead. Even with all that, he still looked wonderful. Eric smiled at William, who smiled at him in return. “And I hope you never are.”  
  
“Me neither!” Eric replied with a nervous chuckle. “That, uh, seems a lot less fun than this.”  
  
William walked over to Eric, gesturing for him to sit up. Eric did so, and sighed in relief as William removed the bonds from his arms. His arms ached, and he knew they’d be sore tomorrow -- but he didn’t find himself caring that much.  
  
“So, you enjoyed it, then?” William asked. “I know I did. You looked ... delectable tonight.”  
  
Eric swallowed, then nodded. God, if William wasn’t careful, he’d get turned on all over again. “Yeah,” he stammered out. “Yeah. I did. Yeah.”  
  
William smirked broadly as he discarded the bonds. “So you’ll do it again if I ask?”  
  
Eric’s softening cock twitched at the mere thought of playing this out again.  
  
“Yeah. Absolutely.  
  
Eric couldn’t wait for the next time that he was bound and gagged like this. In fact, he’d probably be dreaming about it tonight. He watched William as he cleaned up their messes, humming all the while.  
  
“... Maybe not on company property, though,” he added weakly.  
  
William snorted. “I can arrange that.”


End file.
